User talk:GeekofGeeks
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Matt the Time-wolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CrusherKitty (talk) 16:00, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Please respect me The universe is a cruel, uncaring void. The key to being happy isn't a search for meaning. It's to just keep yourself busy with unimportant nonsense, and eventually, you'll be dead 11:38, March 28, 2017 (UTC) 11:32, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! I'll join then! ^^ Alright, I'll join your RP. RedRush3999 (talk) 14:15, September 9, 2016 (UTC) yes I do brudikai222 What´s up, man? Been a while! If you want to, check out my updated stuff on my profile page! :) See ya, Vito! RedRush3999 (talk) 14:41, January 27, 2017 (UTC) who is thisVitomikespersonality (talk) 14:20, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Whoops, sorry! RedRush3999 (talk) 14:41, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Sure, you just made the list XD but I'll think of another one you can be apart of -Brudikai222 M'kay Trisell Chronos 19:06, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Sure... I guess? "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 16:13, March 3, 2017 (UTC) To make your character I will require: #A refernce #I will need information #You to realize I will have to use a base #You will have to agree to give me unlimited time to do this, i have college.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 13:06, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Thank you But I don't like anime, so I'll kindly turn down your offer for your RP. Maybe another time. Alexneushoorn (talk) 14:11, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Hynoid.s Nightmare ~ "You know what screw this." - 8 minutes ago by Vitomikespersonality ~ Hey! : ) Is something wrong? Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 19:06, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Tsk... yeah. Son of a bitch does that a lot. I don't know much about this SAO, but, is there anything I can do to help? Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 20:11, March 25, 2017 (UTC) I could try... Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 20:14, March 25, 2017 (UTC) You can talk to me anytime you want to buddy. What's your brother doing to you... Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 20:26, March 25, 2017 (UTC) THE FUCK!?!?!?!? Is he nuts!? Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 20:43, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Well, what's his problem? Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 21:06, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Please don't reply to something that was left for me on my talk page. Thank you and much appreciated. (If you want to go talk to Enigma about it, by all means. Here's a link to his page if you'd like.) Now, what's your brother's problem again? Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 15:25, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Vito, that's not being a douche. That's being a borderline pcychopath! Do your parents know about this? Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 19:23, March 26, 2017 (UTC) ..Lay it on me, home slice bread slice ;) May inspiration hit you like a bus going 40mph. -Silverknight01 22:14, March 27, 2017 (UTC) DOWNPOUR OF SUNSHINE Life right back 'attcha ...Being happy is a choice, my dear friend ;) Just like you can choose vanillia ice cream or chocolate. Life has its ups and downs, but the importaint thing is to not get hung up on those down moments. Its okay to grieve, but you must realize that you must keep moving forward. Otherwise depresion often occurs, and you get stuck in that low place for a very looong time. When it rains, look for rainbows, when darkness falls, look for stars. A smile on your face and thankfulness in your heart can go a long way. Sure, Life is unpredictable, things won't always go your way.... But try to learn the phraze, "I'll be okay." ☺☺☺ -insert cheezy Sonic line to 'Smile'- 12:32, March 28, 2017 (UTC) ..I'm sorry to hear that. If you want, I can pray for you and your family. v-v If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. 13:21, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Oh Boy... Jared says a convo between characters about powerful entites is derailing the RP, and says we must approach Balia. He's really confusing sometimes.... CajunCytex07 [Get ready for a shock!] (talk) 04:20, March 30, 2017 (UTC) I don't know where to start off. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 21:54, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Private RP Sounds great! :D Lets do it! what kind of Rp are you thinking? 19:22, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Hmmm, A City is put under a spell? Then our character have to work together to fix the problem. A power switch roleplay? Character's powers are temporarily switched.. ...I have a few more ideas, but they're more layed back roleplays X3 12:01, April 13, 2017 (UTC) ...Some sort of magical beings is throwing a hissy fit, causing our characters to swap powers and (insert city name here) to be put under a spell. @_@ Sounds great! 11:52, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey, sorry it took me awhile to respond.. x'D I've been pretty busy recently @_@ I'll try to get the RP up later today. 14:29, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Heyo! I got the RP up! :D 03:10, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I'd be happy to help! Anything you want me to keep while I re-boot Hugh? Like the fur color? 19:44, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Ooooh! I get it. Give Hugh a more Gangster feel? 20:06, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Hm, my suggestion to you. Would be adding more color X3 Like his clothing being more of a red, and white. Everything being black dosen't complment his fur, it drowns it all out. 20:09, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Response to The RP invite :00 Sorry for just seeing the note u left on my talk page NOW man, r i p I hate to be ''that ''person lmao It's a nice offer but Im not really looking for RP's right now, but thanks a lot for the invite anyway!!!! <3 Have a good one!! :0 Zonerz (talk) 01:52, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Fire burns DS for the switch!? How is that possible? None the less DS REMASTERED IS COMING OUT